Danny Phantom Short Stories
by Ashjd55
Summary: Well here are my collection of Danny Phantom short stories that I have written! I hope you all enjoy! Review's welcome! I'm always looking to improve my writing! Feel free to comment any ideas for stories you guys got! I'm willing to do the one word one-shot challenges so just lemme know in the reviews! Thanks!
1. Story 1: It was just a prank! (Pt1)

**Short Story #1: It was just a prank! A harmless little prank! (Part 1)**

 **INSPIRED BY: RedHeadsRock1010's: Family of Fools One-shot!**

 **(WILLING TO DO ANOTHER PART TO THIS JUST LEEME KNOW IN A REVIEW)**

Today had been a pretty normal day for the mysterious trio of Amity Park. Well, if you include the ghost fights, and that one of the members of the trio was half-ghost, then yeah, it was pretty normal, "Geez Skulker, how many times are you going to annoy me today? This is what? The third time I've seen you today? Don't you ever take a break?" A white haired teen groaned in annoyance, "Why don't you go spend some time with your girlfriend? Maybe that way you will stay out of my hair and you two wouldn't get into so many arguments!"

"As many times as it takes to get your pelt and put it the foot of my bed, whelp! As for my girlfriend, how I treat her is none of your concern." The mechanical ghost declared before charging at the white haired adolescent, guns blazing. The teen dodged the ecto-blasts with ease before firing some of his own at the hunter ghost. One of the blasts actually hit Skulker and it stunned him for a moment. The ghost teen took advantage of this brief window of opportunity and flew to the ghost and kicked him, which made made him land into a nearby building and then to the hard pavement below.

Suddenly there was a bright blue light and then disappeared almost as fast as it came, "I sure hope that's all the ghosts for tonight, I'm pooped." A voice groaned. The white haired teen flew down to the ground to the owner of the voice. A familiar white light emitted from his torso and split into two separate rings, one going up and one going down. Snow white haired changed to raven and neon green eyes changed to a beautiful sky blue.

"I know know what you mean Tucker." On cue, the raven haired boy yawned right after he spoke, "Maybe we should keep him in there for a while. It's not like Ember's gonna miss him or anything.". Tucker simply nodded in agreement. Tucker Foley, just one of the members of the illusive trio that had all of Amity Park stumped. Tucker was the tech person in the group, he loved technology and meat. He really came in handy when a certain technology obsessed ghost decided to wreck havoc in town.

"You would think ghosts would know not to mess with Danny after the amount of times he's kicked their butts." A female voice stated. The female of the group, Samantha "Sam" Manson. She was the logical person in the trio, she used her head and knew how to aim and use ecto-weapons. The other two in the group might even say she's the best they've known. Sam was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, which means she doesn't eat anything with a face on it. On top of that, she was a goth, even if her parents didn't necessarily approve of her decision, she claimed that it showed her individuality and refused to wear anything that's not black or purple unless she really wanted her parents to do something for her. To make things even better, she's loaded, nothing compared to Vlad Masters, but still, she had quite a bit of money.

"Yeah, you'd think that. Heck, I'd love to think that, but with my luck on top of bad-luck Tuck over there, that's not happening." The raven haired boy laughed, which earned him a death glare from Tucker which only made him laugh more. The final member of the trio, Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom as he was known to Amity Park. He was the son of Amity Parks leading ghost hunters, Jack and Maddie Fenton and was quite well known for his witty banter, both on Earth and in the Ghost Zone. Danny was also superhero with a hero complex that Sam swears will be the full death of him one day. That's right, Danny Fenton is technically half head. The technical term for ' _what'_ Danny is halfa, a half human half ghost hybrid. An accident almost two years ago in his parents lab had given him ghost powers. After his first battle with Lunch Lady about a month after said accident, he decided to use his powers for good and help people, unlike another and only other fruit loopy and true halfa he knew.

The raven haired teen looked at his watch, 9:55 it read, "Not good, my curfew is in 5 minutes! Bye guys! See you tomorrow! Oh and by the way, happy early April Fools!" He exclaimed with a big toothy grin. He quickly stuffed the thermos that contained Skulker in his backpack and quickly turned back into Phantom and waved at his friends and took off.

On his flight home, the young halfa kept thinking about what innocent pranks that he could pull on his parents and sister that may (or may not) include his ghost powers, but he kept drawing a blank on the subject. He didn't want his parents to think that it was ghosts that were causing the pranks and that's going to be pretty hard to pull of and explain, and he's pretty much pulled every single 'innocent pranks that a child can pull on their parents without getting in trouble' in the book. Even Jazz was hard to think of a good prank, she'd probably be anticipating something from the ghost teen to pull a prank on her and she'd probably definitely take into consideration that he'd use his ghost powers to pull off said prank, so pranking her wouldn't be as much fun. The young halfa frowned at the thought.

Finally, the giant neon sign that read "Fenton Works" came into view. A good 10 feet from the building the young Phantom went into a dark alley and transformed back into his human form. On his way to the door, he read his watch, 9:58 it read. He still had two minutes, he wouldn't be late for his curfew for once! He walked up to door and walked inside sighing in relief that his parents weren't there ready to scold him for being late, "I'm home!" He yelled as he closed the door. He heard a muffled, "Welcome home son!" from his dad. Danny placed his backpack on the couch before headed upstairs to get ready for bed. If tonight was like any other night this week so far, he'd get about 3 to 4 hours of sleep before he'd get interrupted by a ghost and have to go fight it. The raven haired teen walked up the stairs and went into his room where he changed into his pajamas and jumped into bed, practically falling asleep before his head even hit his pillow.

Jack and Maddie Fenton had the perfect prank to pull on their son. Sure, he might know it's a joke right away, but maybe he'd humor them and just go along with it. Their plan was to take Danny down to the lab when he was asleep and when he woke up, they'd treat him like a ghost, being careful not to hurt him, of course, and if he freaked out for some reason they'd just explain it was a prank. If they were lucky and everything went according to plan, maybe they'd get him interested in fighting and hunting ghosts, but that's pushing their luck. Both elder Fenton's knew that their son had a dream to become an astronaut and go to the stars, even if his grades weren't the best, if he pushed himself more in his last two years of high school, he might just be able to reach his goal.

The two ghost hunters would be lying if they said knew where he got the interest from, neither one of them had any interest in remembered the look on Danny's face when he had looked at the stars through the telescope they got him for his birthday for the first time. His eyes sparkled as bright as a star if not brighter. She remembered him turning to her and quietly saying to her, "Mommy, when I get older, I want to go up there…". Oh how she missed those days, she hasn't seen Danny that happy since then, how she longed to see that expression her child's face again. She knew that they had grew apart as he got older and she was scared of her relationship with her only son to completely vanish. That's why she had to do this, all she wanted was a relationship similar to that of when Danny was a child. She was willing to take the chance of him not going along with their prank, if it meant that she had a chance to bring her closer to her son, after all… it was a harmless little prank right? It's not like they were going to do anything to their son that would hurt him, they loved him too much.

Snapping out her thoughts, Maddie looked at their watch, it read midnight, Danny should be asleep by now, "Alright Jack, you ready?" She asked.

"Ready as always Mads! I'll wait down here." The fudge loving man replied happy as always.

With that, Maddie quietly as possible went up the stairs from the lab to the kitchen where she remained as quiet as humanly possible to the stairs that would lead her upstairs. She quietly walked up the stairs and slowly walked towards her son's room. When she reached it, she stopped in front of the door to his room. Danny's bedroom door was notorious throughout the house for being really squeaky when anyone opened it, Maddie would have to be careful if she didn't want to wake up Danny. She gripped the knob and slowly pushed the door open, squeaking only slightly, she sighed in relief. However, that relief was short lived, the further she pushed the door open, the more audible the squeaking noise was. She held her breath as she finally opened the door wide enough to slip in and for her to carry Danny downstairs. She sighed in relief once again that she didn't wake up the sleeping child. Maddie slowly made her way to her son's bedside where she watched his sleeping figure with a smile on her face. It's had been quite some time since Maddie had seen her son's sleeping figure like this, she only watched him sleep when he was sick, which wasn't very often.

Maddie couldn't help but kiss her son on the forehead, which caused him to stir a little, but she didn't think anything of it. She swiftly and easily lifted Danny into her arms. She made a mental note to talk to Danny about his eating habits, he was severely underweight for a kid his age and height, but that was for another time. Maddie quietly made her way back downstairs into the lab where Jack was waiting sitting on the air mattress they had brought down when they had first thought of this idea. Maddie gingerly placed Danny on the examination table where Jack carefully placed his arms and legs somewhat loosely in the ghost-proof restraints (They decided to do this to be more 'realistic' with their plan). They both went to the air mattress and sat there silently. Now all they had to do, was wait for Danny to wake up.

When Danny woke up, he automatically knew that he wasn't in his bed. His bed was soft and comfy, whatever he was on now was the exact opposite. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to get his surroundings. Panic settled in when he quickly learned that he wasn't able to move his arms or legs. He lifted his head to the best of his ability to confirm that he was in fact, restrained to an examination table, the question was where. Danny wasn't the biggest fan of examination tables, even since he was little and it didn't help that on top of that fear, since he got his ghost powers and his parents found out about Phantom, they've wanted to 'rip him apart molecule by molecule'. Thanks to that friendly little reminder, he was finding it quite difficult to remain calm.

Now more awake, Danny tried to phase out of his restraints, only to fail. Whoever had captured him must know he's part ghost, why else would they have ghost-proof restraints? He started to go through a list of people who would have access anti-ghost equipment; Vlad, Valerie, Walker, the Guys and White and… he didn't even want to think about it. They wouldn't do that right? Even if it was them, all e had to do was tell them and everything would be hunky-dory just like in the alternate reality. Wanting to stop thinking about _who_ captured him, he started to think about _where_ he was. He started to look around to the best of his ability and he immediately recognized where he was and it freaking terrified the crap out of him; he was in parents lab, on an examination table, in ghost-proof restraints. Now he REALLY started to panic and questions flooded his mind; Did they find out about my secret? If so how did they find out? How come I don't remember being brought down here? Did they see my transform? Danny decided to look around some more and when he saw his parents sleeping on an air mattress. He screamed.

Jack and Maddie jerked up rather suddenly when they heard a scream, a rather loud one at that. What they saw scared them; their son was crying and forcibly trying to get out of the ghost-proof restraints that they put him in. Jack and Maddie were quick to get up and try and comfort their son, now wanting nothing more than to tell him it was all a prank and he didn't need to freak out. Maddie made her way to the table, she could hear her son whispering something under his breath, though, still audible, "This... can't be happening… no… no… how…why...". Each word getting louder and louder, it saddened both parents to see their son in such a state and it didn't help that they were angry as well, not at Danny, but at themselves for putting their son in the state that they never ever wanted to see him in. However, they were both curious as to _why_ their son was acting like this, why was he _this_ afraid?

Maddie slowly extended her hand towards Danny's shoulder. As he got closer she could see that he was shaking, not a lot, but enough to be noticeable, "Danny, sweetie, it's alright. You don't need to be scared." She said, barely being able to hold back her own tears that were threatening to spill.

"No….. go away… go away… no… stop please…." Each word out of the teens mouth brought both Jack and Maddie Fenton to the break of a full on breakdown themselves. Each word like venom, stinging the hearts of both parents, reminding them that _they_ were the cause of their son's mental breakdown.

The door to the lab suddenly opened with a loud _thud_ and footsteps were very quickly heard coming down the stairs. When the footsteps stopped a redhead girl was standing at the base of the steps, her face and eyes widening at the horror of the situation that was before her, "What did you two do…" she whispered to herself. She slowly walked over to the examination table, completely disregarding her parents presence and hit the buttons that were located under the table. The restraints were then off of the young teens wrists and ankles and he quickly turned into a fetal position on his side, hugging his knees and sobbing, "I'd like an explanation as to why my little brother was strapped to an examination table after he's calmed down capeesh?." Her voice was quite commanding and quite authoritative sounding, but was still rather calm, given the situation. The elder Fenton's simply nodded as they watched their daughter pick up Danny and took him upstairs.

Jazz Fenton had every right to be mad, and boy did she take advantage of said right. She was fuming to the point where you probably could have seen smoke some out of her ears. She gingerly sat her traumatized little brother in his bed and gave him a hug and he wasted no time returning the gesture, "It's alright little brother. I bet they weren't going to hurt you. There's no way that they could have known. Even if they did know, you know that I wouldn't have let them do anything to you." She comforted as the youngest Fenton child remained silent, not that she could blame him.

After Danny figured out that she knew his secret, one of the first things that she asked him was his greatest fear of being a halfa was besides his secret identity being revealed. Danny knew that he could be truthful with his sister. Even though she'd try to psychoanalyze everything he told her, he knew she wouldn't tell anyone, plus she already proved that she could keep a secret. So, he told her the truth, that he had two greatest fears. One of which was turning into his jerky older self that he fought. Hopefully Clockwork is keeping a good eye on that thermos. The other one was being experimented on by anyone in general, but he further explained that the root of the fear was being experimented on by his parents.

Time had past, about an hour or so before Danny finally cried himself to sleep. Now that he was asleep, Jazz could finally get an explanation out of her quietly got up and exited her brothers room before heading downstairs where she found her parents sitting sorrowfully on the couch. She secretly pitied them, for they were going to get an earful and have to face the wrath of Jazz Fenton. No one was going to intentionally or unintentionally hurt her precious little brother if she could do something about it, not even her own parents were safe from her wrath.

She very audibly made her way towards the couch that her parents were occupying. A mad expression clear as day on her face as she sat down on the table in front of them. She knew that they weren't going to initiate conversation, so she started it for them, "Start from the beginning." She said sternly.

"First off, Jazz, we're sorry we didn't-" Maddie began, only to be cut off by Jazz.

"No no no! I'm not having any of that 'I'm sorry' crap! It doesn't change what you did. What I want are answers, not an apology and if you're going to apologize to anyone, it should be your son who's now traumatized because of you two!" She roared as her facial expression didn't change.

The elder Fentons knew that the child was right. They shouldn't be apologizing to her, they should be apologizing to Danny, who was now terrified out of his mind and probably hates them because of what they did, "Well, alright. Well in case you didn't know, today's April Fools Day and well… our idea was to treat Danny as if he was a ghost the whole day and see if he went along with it or not. We had no idea that he'd react the way he did…" Maddie explained, her daughter's eyes became wider as she continued to speak, her facial expression went from that of anger to shock and surprise and finally back to anger.

"You mean to tell me… this was all a prank?!" Each word was louder than the last, Jazz's tone of voice getting lower and lower with each word. All the ghost hunters could do was simply nod, "Why… why would you even think that would be a good idea for a prank?"

"We've noticed over the last couple years, that Danny has been 'drifting away' from us and we wanted to fix that. We thought that if we did this... prank, that Danny would gain an interest in ghost hunting and that would bring us closer together…" Maddie replied with sorrow in her voice, "I guess we were wrong…"

"Very. I can't believe you two…" Jazz hissed as she abruptly got up and left to go back upstairs. It was at the this moment, that both Jack and Maddie Fenton realized, they had just lost both of their children. All because of one thought, 'It was just a prank! A harmless little prank!'.

 **Update: I'm currently working on the second part to this and another one-shot! Hopefully I'll have them ready tomorrow! Stay tuned~**


	2. Story 2: That Fateful Night (Pt 1)

**Short Story #2: That Fateful Night**

 **INSPIRED BY: All of the Danny Phantom Reveal Fics through diary or journal entries that I've read**

Amity Park. Well known as the 'most haunted town in America' and most people of the small town would agree with that statement. However, they didn't need to worry because they had their own superheroes to take care of their 'paranormal' problems. Edward Lancer was no exception to this 'trend' of just letting either the illusive Danny Phantom or the Red Huntress to take care of the town's seemingly increasing paranormal activity. He was just glad that the threat was taken care of and the only major thing they'd have to deal with was property damage, though that was to be expected. However, luckily, the two teen heroes tried to keep the damage to a minimum, especially Phantom.

Edward Lancer was an english teacher you see. He taught at the town's only high school, Casper High. He started teaching there many years ago once he found his passion for teaching and spreading knowledge to the younger generations of the world's greatest authors and poets. Sure, not all of the topic were interesting, but he at least attempted to make the lessons fun. He rather enjoyed his job for the most part. Sure, he'd get irritated rather easily, but he was quick to forgive, and not to mention he loved younger children since it reminded him of himself back in his 'better days'.

There was one part of his day that always made him curious however, a certain student in his first period English class. Mr. Lancer loved the sense of curiosity, always wanting to see the bigger picture, though, he'd try and keep his nose out of the situation and try and figure it out for himself. There was one mystery that he just could not figure out. What happened to Danny Fenton? Mr. Lancer started to become curious of the raven haired teen after an accident that happened in his parents lab at their house almost a year ago now. Before the accident he was a rather bright student, maintaining A's throughout the entire first semester and was always eager to learn. He was also very open and could be a klutz sometimes. Danny was also known throughout the school for his sarcastic puns and witty banter, though, he made sure to not do too much of it in front of authority figures. After the accident however, that eagerness to learn from before suddenly vanished. He started to be late for class or skip entirely. His great grades dropped significantly and he became more isolated from everyone except his best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Mr. Lancer didn't forget to note the few times he's seen Danny with Valerie Gray however.

The middle-aged teacher wanted nothing more than to help his student. The question was how. Should he just confront him? Should he ask his friends first and get their opinion? Should he confront the teen's parents? Whenever he started to think about this the same question kept popping up in his head, what exactly happened to one of his most promising students? What happened that would cause such a dramatic and significant change in personality? Finally giving up on thinking about this certain topic for the day, the teacher let out a sigh and put away the scattered papers that were on his desk in a folder. He'd finish grading them later. He glanced at the clock just above the rim of the door to the classroom and it read 6:00. He really should be getting home before it gets too dark.

The walk home was rather uneventful. The slightly overweight teacher was surprised that there wasn't a ghost attack or something going on like there usually is. The teacher just kept walking when he saw something that had a white glow from the corner of his eye. He turned his head and there he saw Phantom sitting at the base of a tree, writing in a journal, not even acknowledging the man's presence. Mr. Lancer could help but wonder what the ghost teen was writing about. Was it about his life when he was alive? What it just a journal about his ghost fights? Does he even remember being alive? Why was he here in the park in the first place? Mr. Lancer quickly was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a rather loud explosion only feet away from him. He quickly took cover behind a bush and looked up at the sky and there he saw Phantom fighting a rather familiar hunter ghost, "Now I have you whelp! I will finally have your pelt at the foot of my bed!" The ghost laughed as he charged at the ghost teen. Phantom quickly and easily dodged the attack before sending a few of his own. A green glow surrounded Phantoms hands at he sent ecto-blasts at the ghost, knocking him into the tree below with a large thud.

"Geez Skulker, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to be one of your weird pelts! It's just plain gross," Phantom mocked as he pulled out his signature thermos before flying to the ground next to the ghost hunter, "you know Skulker? When we first met, I actually thought you were a challenge and a heck of a lot better at hunting me than my parents. Now I think you're even worse than my parents, and that's saying something. Now, buh-bye!" Phantom opened and hit a button on the thermos which made a bright blue light appear that sucked the hunter ghost into the thermos before Phantom closed it rapidly. Phantom then took off into the sunset sky.

Edward Lancer was having a hard time trying to comprehend what had just happened. Sure, ghost attacks were normal and everything, but he had never been so close to one before. He stood up before brushing off the dirt off himself. She slowly walked in front of the bush and looked in the direction Phantom went. He then turned around and looked at the tree that Phantom was sitting under just minutes before. It was a rather large oak tree, and since it was fall the leaves were starting to change color. It was a rather beautiful scene. Mr. Lancer then looked to where Phantom was sitting and saw a little black leather book with Phantoms insignia on it. It didn't take a genius to figure out, that Phantom had left his diary in the middle of the park.

Mr. Lancer was conflicted. Should he leave it and that way if the hero realized he forgot it he could find it right where he left it? Or did he take the book and try to find Phantom and return it? Though, the second one would be harder to do, at least he could keep it safe from anyone else. Making up his mind, he slowly walked over to the book and picked it up. Yes, he'd keep it safe until he could find Phantom and return it to him. The hard part is trying not to read it. Everyone in Amity Park knew of the ghost boy, and they wanted to know everything there was to know and here was Edward Lancer, an english teacher at Casper High with a book that could have all the answers everyone wanted. Everything anyone could possibly want to know about Phantom's private life would be inside of that book. Mr. Lancer would have to make sure that he kept it away from anyone else until he could find the young hero and return it so it didn't get into the wrong hands. Yes, he was doing the right thing. Right?

When he got home later that evening, all the teacher could think about was what could be inside of the book. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit curious. It took everything he had not to open it. He had to keep telling himself that it was Phantom's diary and he probably didn't want anyone knowing of his private life, and Mr. Lancer respected that and that's why he didn't open it, he respected the teen hero and his privacy. However, Mr. Lancer knew he'd crack eventually, and all he's doing now is preventing that from happening long enough for him to return the diary to its rightful owner.

However, when he tried to sleep later that same evening, he couldn't. He had put the diary on his nightstand so he wouldn't forget it in the morning when he went to work. It haunted him. All of Phantoms secrets could be in that book and there it was right next to him and he wanted to know what they were. The sense of curiosity was almost if not more than what he felt for Mr. Fenton. He looked at the clock on his nightstand, 2:15 it read, and the middle-aged man couldn't help but sigh and yawn. He already knew he wouldn't get a lot of sleep thanks to the book. He might as well be productive with his time and just take a peak. It wouldn't hurt right? He'd just tell Phantom the truth when he returned it to him that he couldn't help but be curious and read an entry or two. Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. He sat up in his bed and turned on his light. He looked at the little black book and sighed, there was no coming back from whatever he learned in this book. He slowly extended his hand and grabbed it and opened the cover where he found a letter written in very legible and neat cursive.

(AN: Italics in bold means it's in the diary entry and non italics and non bold means it's Mr. Lancers reactions)

 _ **Dear Danny,**_

 _ **Happy birthday little brother! I know you have a lot on your mind and you don't think that you have anyone to talk to that'll understand you. I know you won't talk to me, being your older sister and all, and yes I know I over analyze things a lot. I talked to Sam and Tucker while you were out fighting Skulker last night. They said that they thought that you were being secretive as well. All three of us think that if you at least write down what you're thinking, then you'll be less stressed, that's why I got this for you. I know that you know that we just want what's best for you. At least give it a try. Happy birthday~**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Jazz**_

 _ **P.S I know you think I'm going to steal this at some point. However, I'm going to give you my big sister guarantee that I won't unless I feel it's necessary like if you got captured or worse. These are your personal thoughts. I won't interfere unless you want me to. Don't worry, I won't go against my word.**_

Mr. Lancer looked wide-eyed at the letter. He only knew one Jazz in the entirety of Amity Park, and that was the daughter of Jack and Maddie Fenton. Then, it dawned on him. He was holding the diary of Danny Fenton, not Danny Phantom. Then, the questions started to roll in right on cue. Why did Phantom have Mr. Fenton's diary in the first place? More importantly, how did Phantom get a hold of such a thing? What was Mr. Fenton so stressed about? Why was he so secretive to his own friends and sister?

Edward Lancer couldn't take the curiosity anymore. He had to read and find out what happened to Daniel Fenton, sleep or no sleep. He knew he'd be extremely tired after pulling an all nighter like this, but hey, that's why God invented coffee wasn't it? Without a second more of hesitation, he flipped the page.

 _ **Dear Journal,**_

 _ **Well I told Jazz that I would try this whole journal thing out so that's what I'm doing. I wonder if she is right and that this will help me with just getting things off my shoulders that I don't really want people to know. I guess I should start off by saying that I'm unsure of myself. I really am. Ever since the accident and I got my powers, my life's done a complete 180. I'm unsure if this change in my life was a good thing. I was the one who started all of the ghost attacks in Amity. If I didn't let Sam ignite my very small amount of curiosity that day, I wouldn't be where I am. My dreams of becoming an astronaut are crushed thanks to the fact that I don't ever have time to do my school work anymore!**_

 _ **The only two perks are that I get to help people and that I'm finally recognized as a superhero by the entire town only after I saved their butts a million times over first though. Only when the entire town is in danger at once do they recognize me as something more than just 'an evil manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post human conscious' to quote my mom. I saved their butts so much before that. Most people still hate me because of what happened with the mayor, but little did they know I WAS BEING FRAMED BY WALKER! Same thing with the jewelry store robberies, I WAS BEING CONTROLLED BY THAT GHOST ENVYING FREAK FREAKSHOW! Not that anyone besides Sam, Tuck, or Jazz would understand. Well, gotta go, ghost sense just went off.**_

The teacher read and reread the somewhat messily written entry over and over again just to make sure he didn't miss anything. He couldn't believe it. The one theory that he wouldn't have thought was possible, was the answer he's been looking for this whole time. Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom Not to mention all of the strange coincidences with this situation to have it be false. Phantom showed up almost a year ago. Danny Fenton got into a lab accident almost a year ago, not to mention once he returned to school is when he started acting differently. To add on to the coincidences, if you were to put the two boys side by side, you'd see the physical similarities between the two teens. If you were to take Danny Fenton and dye his hair white and give him a tan, a black jumpsuit and green contacts, he'd look exactly like Danny Phantom. Heck, even the _names_ are similar!

The middle-aged man mentally facepalmed as to why he didn't notice the similarities sooner. He recalled had talked to Mr. Fenton before about what he wanted to be when he grew up at the start of the school year and he did mention something about becoming an astronaut and how much he loved the stars. Mr. Lancer couldn't help but remember the sparkle in the raven haired teens eyes when he was telling him about the topic. He took joy in seeing his students so passionate and driven. Though, after that lab accident, it just stopped. That drive and determination just vanished, and now he knew why. It all made sense now. He decided to keep reading to figure out if he could help his student in anyway.

 _ **Dear Journal,**_

 _ **Jazz was right. It does feel good to get your problems off your chest. Even if it is in a dairy. I'd have to thank her later.**_

 _ **I've been thinking a lot lately about telling my parents about my powers. Maybe it'd get rid of this stress that's on me all the time. I'm only hesitant because I'm scared. No, terrified about how my parents would react if I told them. I mean ghost-boys and ghost hunters don't mix. I wanted to tell them since the beginning, but when my reputation kept getting worse and worse, the more I realized that I couldn't tell them. I can take their threats if they don't know with ease… but if they did know and they still threatened me… I don't think I'd last a whole two seconds before running off to probably either Sam or Tucks, but they'd probably find me easily there. I hate to think that I'd have to go to him**_ **for help, he may be a fruit loop, but he'd be my only chance at not being found** _ **. Not that anyone could blame me right? My parents want to rip Phantom apart 'molecule by molecule. The Guys in White want to do the same. I don't know how to handle it all anymore! Ack! Ghost sense again, gotta go!**_

A gasp escaped Mr. Lancer's mouth as he finished reading. He couldn't help but feel bad for the teen. He couldn't even imagine what he's been through. All the stress that he's under. He couldn't fathom being under that kind of pressure. What worried him most is that he was scared of telling his parents because he was scared of how he'd react, not that he could blame the teen. Mr. Lancer was sure that if we was in Mr. Fenton's position, he would do the same thing. Maybe he would start being less harsh on him? Should he even tell him that he knows his secret? Would the teen hero be alright with his english teacher knowing his biggest secret and let him help or would he just flat out deny any assistance? He turned the page again, eager to read what else the teen had wrote.

 _ **Dear Journal,**_

 _ **I'm tired. Both physically and mentally. When a ghost attacks you at 3:00 in the morning only after another ghost interrupted you only a couple hours before, SUCKS! I don't want to wake Sam and Tuck, especially Sam. She's a beast if you wake her up. Literally. I don't have any time to myself anymore.**_

 _ **The life of a teenage halfa is rough lemme tell ya. You have to balance school, on top of chores at home, and fighting ghosts, and to make things even better, maintaining a secret identity so that you don't get put on a dissection table just so people can examine you and deem that all that's different with me is that there's ectoplasm in my DNA. I mean I'm still me… right? What if they're right and I am just a freak of nature that shouldn't exist. Oh man… what if Spectra's right and I am just a creepy little kid with creepy little powers… but I'm not right…?**_

 _ **I don't even want to get into the amount of pain that I'm in every time I finish putting a ghost in the thermos. Most people (including my own parents. Go figure) think that ALL ghosts can't feel pain. Well I can tell you that's all bs man. Total bs. Though most of the intense pains goes away in a few hours and I'm mostly healed by the morning, it still hurts like hell. Now, the pain doesn't amount to that of when I 'died', but it still hurts. Big time. Right now I currently have a sprained wrist and ankle, a couple broken ribs, a bunch of cuts and bruises and a splitting headache and that's just from fighting freaking Skulker and his new weapons. Man I hate it when he gets new weapons.**_

 _ **You see, this is why I want to tell my parents! At least this way I don't have to live in fear all the time of them figuring out my secret and ripping me apart 'molecule by molecule'. Plus, this way, all I'd have to worry at that point is school. Well I'm gonna actually get some sleep before I fully die of sleep deprivation. Heheheh….**_

The middle-aged english teacher couldn't stop the small tear that was forming in the corner of his eye when he read the entry. A teenager shouldn't have to go through so much and think about so much. Heck, even most adults don't have as much stress as the poor teen did. Then, it dawned on him. Daniel said in his entry that if he told his parents and he was accepted, then that'd take off a lot of the stress that he feels. What if he convinced Mr. Fenton to tell his parents about his powers? If they didn't accept him then he would try and do anything in his power to help. Though the hard part was telling the adolescent that his english teacher knew his secret. Oh boy. Edward Lancer took one more glance at the clock and it read 4:15. He decided to stop reading since he had something of a plan. He fell asleep about a half and hour later thinking about how he'd let Daniel Fenton know he knew his secret. Yes indeed this was certainly a fateful night for Edward Lancer.

 **PART 2 COMING SOON!**


	3. Story 1: It was just a prank! (Pt2)

**Short Story #1: It was just a prank! A harmless little prank! (Part 2)**

 **INSPIRED BY: RedHeadsRock1010's: Family of Fools One-shot!**

The eldest Fenton child was still trying to process what her parents said, 'our idea was to treat Danny as if he was a ghost the whole day and see if he went along with it or not…' , her mother's voice echoed in her head, 'We thought that if we did this... prank, that Danny would gain an interest in ghost hunting and that would bring us closer together…'. If she didn't know that her now traumatized brother was sleeping just one room over, she'd scream at the top of her lungs. If she was was acting like this, she didn't even want to think about what her brother was feeling. He'd probably never fully trust his parents again. Jasmine Fenton knew that she wouldn't.

Nothing would be the same after this. Sure, people could forgive, but there's always that small amount of hatred towards the person who hurt you that would never allow you to fully forgive them. Jazz shivered at the thought that this is how Vlad must feel, the only difference being, Vlad had never forgiven her father for his actions. Jazz was a rather forgiving person and she knew that her brother was too, and he was way more forgiving then she was. Jasmine knew that she'd eventually calm down enough and slowly start to forgive her parents, but the amount of trust she held with them would never be fully repaired and she knew that her parents knew of this as well. However, for now, she needed to vent and cool off, but who knows how long that'll take. She'd never been this mad at anyone before, yet alone her own parents.

What were hours seemed like days before it seemed like anyone in the Fenton household was willing to talk to one another. Maddie Fenton wanted nothing more than to make her family whole again. Though she doubted she would ever be in her children's good graces anytime soon, not that she could blame them. She stared longingly into her cup of coffee that must have been cold. How could she have been so blind? It was obvious that the prank was 'over the top' and why did she think that pulling such a prank on her son would get him in his good graces yet alone interested in their line of work when he had such an obvious goal in mind? She took a look at her husband and she could tell that he felt the same way. Sure, Jack Fenton could be a fool sometimes, but that's why people love him. That's why she fell in love with him and not her old college buddy, Vlad Masters.

The female scientist was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a door open from upstairs and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Maddie had expected it to be Jazz since she usually woke up first. She was surprised however when she saw her son standing in the entrance to the kitchen, "M-morning Danny! I didn't expect you to be up so early," Maddie stuttered. The teen remained silent as he went to go get some breakfast. Maddie observed his behavior. His usual crystal ocean blue eyes were dull and lifeless, the dark bags under his eyes were apparent and his eyes looked bloodshot by the looks of it. She knew the teen wouldn't initiate conversation so she decided to take matters into her own hands, "Look… Danny. I wanted to apologize for earlier. Now that I look back, I don't know why your father and I thought it would be a great idea to pull such a thing on you in the first place," She began, "but I would like an explanation as to why you acted the way you did... and I'd like the truth. Your father and I promise we won't be mad at whatever you tell us."

The brunette haired woman looked her her soon curiously as she watched him have an internal battle with himself as he slowly sat down at the kitchen table on the opposite end of where his parents were sitting. Why was he so hesitant on telling them the truth? Was he doing something he shouldn't? Did he get a girlfriend? What could possibly be so bad that he wouldn't trust his own parents with the information? The raven haired teen sighed, "Alright." He quietly said. The two ghost hunters looked at him with a puzzled look on their faces.

"Alright what Danny-boy?" Jack asked his son. Jack Fenton was taking this seriously. Under all that fudge loving, ghost hunting and seemingly idiotic man, Jack Fenton was as intelligent as his wife and kind hearted as a puppy. He never ever wanted to hurt his son, physically or mentally. It was just plain wrong.

"I'll tell you all the truth, but you have to promise me one thing. You will hear me out completely before asking any questions and trust me, you guys are gonna have a lot of them." The teen explained, his gaze focused on the floor.

"Of course! We're all ears." Maddie reassured. She was ready for whatever her son threw at her. Wasn't she?

"Okay then," He began,"So remember when the ghost portal didn't work at first when you guys finished it? Also how I was in an accident with the portal when you guys were out one day?" Jack and Maddie simply nodded in response. What did Danny's accident have to deal with this? They had too many questions, but they had promised to wait till their son was finished first and wait they did, "Well… there was more to that accident than what I let on. You see, I was already somewhat curious about the portal and what it would be like in another dimension and stuff and Sam added on to that curiosity and she convinced me to try and fix the portal. So, long story short, I went into the portal and placed my hand on the wall and well my hand hit the on/off switch that Dad installed in there and well… the portal kinda turned on with me inside," The two parents gasped in horror, but remained silent and the teen continued speaking, "What happened was ectoplasm somehow got infused with my DNA and it gave me ghost powers." There was an awkward amount of silence between the three Fentons, but after a few minutes Danny broke the silence, "Uh… the end?" He said uncertainly, "You guys can ask questions now."

Jack was the first one to speak, "So you're half ghost?"

The teen nodded in response, "Yeah, the technical term is halfa if you want to get specific."

Maddie then took this time and asked her question, "Are there anymore 'halfas' like yourself?"

"Yeah there's one other 'true' halfa. Though I'm not going to say his name because if he finds out, I'm dead. Fully dead I mean," The teen chuckled, "There's also my clone, Danielle, but that's a story for her to tell, not me."

"Who else knows?" Maddie asked before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Sam, Tucker Jazz, Danielle, the other halfa, and I guess you guys now too." Danny laughed sheepishly. He almost can't believe that his parents now knew his secret, but most off all he couldn't believe that they weren't shoot at him guns blazing. It almost felt as good as when his parents found out with that whole incident with Freakshow and the Reality Gauntlet almost two months ago.

"So do you have a ghost form on top of your powers? Or do you just have powers?" Maddie chimed in again. She couldn't help it however, she was so fascinated by the science of all this, it was the scientist in her.

Maddie noticed the sudden tension in her son's posture before he spoke. Why was he so hesitant? The teen took a deep breath in before answering, "I, uh, do have a ghost form yeah."

To everyone's surprise, Jack was the next to speak, "Do mind showing us Danny-boy?"

"I guess that's inevitable at this point," The teen laughed. Suddenly, two bright white rings appeared around the boy's torso. They split into two halves, one traveling upwards and one traveling downwards. Danny's pajamas were replaced by a black and gray hazmat suit with a rather familiar looking logo in the middle. His ocean blue eyes replaced by neon green ones and his raven colored hair turned snow white.

It didn't take long for the two scientists to notice that their son was so longer standing in front of them, but the town's hero, Danny Phantom. The two parents gasped at the realization that their son, was the exact being that they wanted to capture and 'rip apart molecule by molecule'. Now it all made sense. Everything. His slipping grades, the neglecting to follow their 10:00 curfew rule, why their inventions kept keying onto him, his isolation, it all made sense, "Danny… you're Phantom...?" Marveled Maddie as she stared at her son in awe. She still couldn't but notice that tension from earlier was still there, 'Was he still scared that we'll hurt him?' Maddie thought curiously. Not that she could blame him though. Then, the tears started, "I'm so sorry Danny… we should have seen it… I'm such a fool. We threatened you… shot at you… and the prank… oh god… I'm so sorry Danny…" She sobbed loudly. Danny looked sorrowfully at his mother before he walked over to her and hugged her tightly, Jack was soon to join, tears flowing down his face as well.

"Danny!" A voice screamed. The young halfa looked up and saw his sister looking at him wide-eyed before giving her a reassuring smile that everything was alright. A wave of relief washed over the redhead before she joined in on the hug.

What were minutes seemed like hours before the four broke the hug. They wanted it to last forever. Jack and Maddie felt their family were finally coming back together and becoming whole again. Danny felt overjoyed. This is what Danny Fenton wanted all along, to be accepted by the people who he cares for the most, and man did it feel good. Jazz felt the same way. She was happy that her brother was accepted by their parents and he didn't have to live in fear of them anymore.

Then, Maddie remembered something she wanted to ask her son, "I just remembered something I wanted to ask you Danny." The teen gave her a curious look and she took as her cue to continue, "What about that incident with the mayor and the bank and jewelry store robberies?"

"Oh those…" He began, "The thing was with mayor was all to frame me. A ghost named Walker overshadowed the whole town and turned them against me so that he could 'bring his prison to me' or whatever. The jewelry store and bank robberies happened because I was controlled by a man named Freakshow with a staff that allowed him to control ghosts. I don't even remember much that happened that day to be completely honest."

This type of conversation went on forever. Jack and Maddie asked Danny and Jazz questions about their adventures and the two siblings answer them truthfully. No, strings attached, no lies, no need to hide anything anymore. Yes, everything was going to be alright now between all 4 of the Fenton's. They all made sure not to pull any pranks on each other anytime soon.

 **Alright guys! Here's the second part! I'm currently working on the second part to the previous story right now, so exect it soon! Peace!**


	4. I'M SO SORRY!

Hello guys, it's Ashjd55 here! I just wanted you guys to know that I'm finally getting to finishing the second part of That Fateful Night! I'm sorry for not updating... I've been really really busy T-T Don't kill me please! I'll finish the second part this weekend (hopefully)! While you guys wait, I would love to hear your reviews and thoughts on the two stories that are already on here and any ideas you guys might have if you have them! I'm pretty much willing to do anything. Just let me know in the comments!

Thanks for being so patient!

-Ashjd55

P.S OH I FORGOT TO SAY! I'M WRITING A FIELD TRIP STORY FOR DANNY PHANTOM! I ALSO HAVE ANOTHER PROJECT THAT I HOPE I'LL HAVE A FEW CHAPTERS DONE SOON! If you guys really want me to post the Field Trip I will, I already have a couple chapters ready for that if you guys really really want to read them. Just lemme know in the comments!


End file.
